Kingdom Hearts III: Journey of the Three
by PkMn Trainer Metal N
Summary: A new adventure begins as Kairi earns her Keyblade, mastering it while Sora is out going through new worlds meeting new friends and locking the remaining keyholes, all while Riku is relentlessly tracking down Xehanort, getting ready for true final showdown. No property is mine, and everything has either been made by Disney, Marvel, Lucasfilm, and Pixar.
1. Chapter 1

**As the first fanfiction I shall ever write, expect the early chapters of this to be fairly short as well as not of high quality. Enjoy. [Insert something about not owning franchise here]**

"I brought her."

Yen Sid's tower had been fairly quiet for the past few weeks as Riku was doing errands for Yen Sid and the Disney trio had been doing their royal duties. Sora hadn't been heard of since he went to do "one more thing" at the end of his last adventure, which had pretty much almost scarred him even though he couldn't remember what had happened.

Now, however, Riku was back and he brought along Kairi with him.

"Let's see if she can summon a Keyblade." Yen Sid said, commanding Kairi to summon the Keyblade.

"I gave her a keyblade to use before, back when I was still in darkness"

As they watched they just couldn't get out the feeling that the 7th vessel, the one who could summon the Keyblade as the other 6 vessels of light could, can't summon the Keyblade. If she did, would she even be ready?

"I think I can feel something"

"Like what?"

"Light, and a lot of it."

Then, Kairi's Keyblade came into being, decorated with a pink skin and flowers at the blade end, similar to the one she had received from Riku before Ansem was supposedly defeated.

"That fits you perfectly." said Riku, which was followed by a hard punch to the face.

"You know you shouldn't say that to a girl, you're just jealous it has style"

"No I'm not."

"Settle down," Yen Sid commanded, "Kairi, do you know how to use a Keyblade?"

"A bit, but I can't do any magic or summoning yet."

"Then you will train. Riku, take Kairi over to Merlin so she can learn how to use magic. Mickey, I need you to inform Sora on our new task for him, and it may just be his biggest yet..."

**End of Chapter 1. Stay tuned for a new adventure.**


	2. Chapter II: The New Task

** : The Task**

* * *

Everyone arrived at Yen Sid's Tower. Sora came back after being messaged by King Mickey, Riku had brought Kairi back from Merlin's house in Radiant Garden, Donald and Goofy were there as always and Axel-I-mean-Lea arrived as well.

"I have brought you all here as we are now ready to lock the keyholes to the world that Xehanort is in. Riku will try to track down Xehanort, Kairi will begin heading to some worlds to lock keyholes, Lea and Sora will do the same. The worlds Riku and Kairi will visit will be ones already locked by Sora. Sora, Jiminy, Donald, and Goofy will travel through worlds that are new for them. They will first stop at Radiant Garden. Understand?"

"Yes!"

"Each group will have a Gummi Ship, now go! Sora, Donald, Goofy stay here for a bit. I have something for you that you'll need."

"What is it?"

"New clothes."

"Not again..."

"Don't worry Sora, this time Merryweather pre-chose the outfit. We made sure there were no X's on the outfit."

"Goooooddddd!"

Sora entered the three fairies' room and went through the process he did in KHII all over again until he got his new outfit, clothes similar to his previous ones with a very black and white look that was similar to his KHII outfit but without any X's.

"Alright, let's go!"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrived on the classic Gummi Ship, the Falcon.

"It's been a long time since I've been on this ship. Brings back memories."

"Well our first destination is Hollow Bas-er... I mean Radiant Garden."

"I hope Leon and the gang are doing well. Tron as well. Oh wait... Clu killed him."

"That was a dream Sora," Donald explained, "That never actually happened."

"Oh yeah..."

The Falcon continued to go towards Radiant Garden, beginning a new adventure...

**Thanks to the one reviewer who made six long reviews. Some of the tips will be taken and the secret ending of 3D did prove Kairi was the last Keyblade wielder.**

**End of **


End file.
